The disclosed embodiments relate to a medical device. Specifically, the disclosed embodiments relate to a guidewire inserted into a lumen of a blood vessel or the like.
A guidewire used when inserting a catheter into a blood vessel is known. When one wants to insert a catheter, the guidewire is first inserted into a blood vessel and the catheter advances along the guidewire. In this manner, the guidewire functions as a guide for guiding the catheter to a lesion.
As such a guidewire, a guidewire in which a distal end of a core shaft is covered with a coil body (a so-called coil-type guidewire) is generally used. Moreover, a guidewire in which the surface of a coil body is covered with a coating such as a resin for the purpose of securing the ability to slide within the blood vessel is proposed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,840,046 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-237621.